Evil Of All Evil
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: Sugar, Spice, and Everything nice these were the ingredients to create the perfect little girls. An Awesomenessdude production!


Hello everyone!:D okay, Bubblycutie is out of town for vacation, and I am back from ROTC camp, I decided to make my OWN story :) just cause I'm cool like that plus I got this idea from watching this trailer:

www. Youtube watch?v=luQ5mlSEUTk

Awesome right? Totally! XD NOW enjoys my sexy story.

* * *

Prologue:

The city of Townsville, a lovely city in which was peaceful. Tall sky buildings reaching the sky towering over the city. People rushing to work, school, and many places. Our starts off 16 years ago…

"John, it's not going to work," a tall blonde man, stared at his dear best friend.

"It will! I know it will!" his friend John urged, begging to differ.

Five years have passed, since his beloved wife had left him since he was never home to have children nor be able to produce children. As a man of science, he knew there were some kind of sure for this. A nursery rhyme came to his mind, an idea developed. Dangerous, risky, but worth it in his mind. Five dreadful lonely years working on the project and finally came to its reaching point. All the time wasted, all the laughs he has gotten.

"You can't make children out of 'sugar, spice, and everything nice'. It's impossible! John, it's a nursery rhythm for pete's sate! Its for children to giggle and tease each other."

The door opened to another young scientist. Her smooth tan long legs, to a pencil skirt, a button up blouse that covers up her bosom, lab coat, lushes red hair; leading up her glassed green eyes.

"Leon, that's enough. Let him learn his own mistakes." The thick Irish accent raised of scolding.

"Look at him! He hasn't slept in weeks, Francine!" he protested.

Leon was right about the dark haired man hasn't in a week due to almost having it right.

"it's only been a week, and I can hear you. Don't talk like I'm no-I did it…" the dark haired man eyes widen.

"What do you mean you did it?" Francine asked.

"I don't like the look on his face…" Leon slowly backed away.

John smiled looking at the files. He did it; all he needed to do was mix the chemicals. "This time it should be flawless, this time I will not be a laughing stalk of science!" he exclaimed in his mind.

"John, wait this could be dangerous!" Leon grabbed his friend's arm.

"It wont be! Let me go! I need to do this!"

As the two fought, Francine looked over the files and chemicals. The sugar, spice, and everything nice seem to be something no one could ever develop. It is unimaginable.

"Leon, let him go this might actually just work. Let's take this to the computer lab to test it out, maybe it could connect to the fusion chamber."

"Yes! I told you!" John yelled pulling away from Leon, grabbing the toxic tube and runs out.

"John! Don't run! It could be seriously danger!" she yelled running after him while pulling Leon along.

The poor blonde tried to catch up to the redhead, gasping for air. He never had to run in this job! They dodge and went pass many offices, lab rooms, and experiments through the halls.

"How dangerous will this be?" he managed to gasp out.

"If he runs into anything or accidentally ejects with that mix, it could explore and destroy the lab., plus parts of the city! That mix is too sensitive, it could cause a chemical reaction and a bad one too!" she explained, determine to get there in time.

"Uh right, of course."

"Honestly, Leon it is beginning Chemistry, its basic."

John entered the fusion room. The strongest toxic chemical waiting to be tested in the jar beside the chambers. The chemical was yet to be named; they called it Chemical X. It's power is yet unknown but not wanting to try. Another disaster could happen like in Russia April 19, 1986, the Chernobyl field. John with a small shiver started to carefully set up the experiment. With a couple of buttons pressed it was about to ready to go. A loud shrieking noise came from under the desk, scaring him the accidentally eject the Chemical X into the mixture of sugar, spice, and everything nice.

He looked under the desk finding Mojo the little chimpanzee that the scientists use as a helper.

"Mojo don't do that you scared-"

A loud alarm went off as his friends entered the room. Leon gasping for air, as he did when he was a child in p.e. The Irish woman glared up at John.

"John! What did you do!"

He looked over to the haywire files. He looked up to see the jar of the once Chemical X nearly empty. His eyes widen at the progress.

"What's going on!" Leon yelled over the alarm.

"Get down!" John yelled back pushing them back as the as the explosion started.

Damage spread throughout the big laboratory. Pieces of wood fell off the roof, glass broken on the floor. A damage of beyond repair. He looked up from the place he was thrown against. Three small girls stood through the smoke and on top of the broken fusion chamber.

"Hi!" the middle one greeted, happily.

His eyes widen in surprise and amazement.

* * *

If i get 5 reviews I shall do the next chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
